


Wait

by deliriouslyshipping



Series: T'Cherik Drabbles [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriouslyshipping/pseuds/deliriouslyshipping





	Wait

Since the beginning, N’Jadaka has always T’Challa’s favorite person. If you ask him about it, he would deny it completely, but there is no one else in Wakanda he would rather spend time with. Even in diapers, the two were stuck by the hip. T’Jadadka would pull at his hair (or causing any trouble/pain that would satisfy him in that moment) and T’Challa would cry-but if you were to remove them from each other, T’Challa would cry harder. 

When they grew into elementary age, the two developed varied personalities. T’Challa loved helping out where he could, bright and inquiring eyes to everything that he was learning. N’Jadaka was.. N’Jadaka. Sometimes he would care about traditions and other times he questioned about life outside. He was quickly chastised and T’Challa pitied him for that. In their time alone, they would sneak out to Panther rock and talk about what life would be like outside of Wakanda. 

“I think there isn’t as many rules out there.. I am pretty sure they don’t have a Black Panther,” N’Jadaka picks up a broken rock and throws it off of the ledge. T’Challa was too busy looking at the stars in the sky to answer properly. 

“I think there is no place better than Wakanda,” but N’Jadaka scoffs. 

“Yeah right, maybe for you. I think there is tons of places that could be better than here.” N’Jadaka lays there beside of T’Challa, reaching his hand out for his cousin to grab. It was not something that was shamed between them. They always held hands or whispered something in each other’s ears. Queen Ramonda would catch them occasionally and break them apart, but this is them. T’Challa squeezes his hand, smiling at his through long eyelashes. N’Jadaka smiles at his, wide and happy again. It was far beyond their curfew to return their rooms, but there is no doubt that one of them would think up an excuse to dismiss them. 

“If you could change your name, what would you name yourself?” T’Challa shrugs and thinks hard for a solid minute. 

“I do not think I have an answer,” T’Challa says, “all I have ever known is my name.” 

“I would like the name Erik. It sounds cool to me.” 

“What a beautiful Erik you would be, N’Jadaka.” It was not supposed to come out the way it did, but N’Jadaka was beaming and T’Challa would never impose on his happiness like that. Besides, T’Challa would be a liar if his cousin was not beautiful, and T’Challa does not lie. 

-

When T’Challa had come of age to start learning how to be a proper King, N’Jadaka had caused proper trouble. He would sneak out more and come back drunk with something that he stole from the market. No matter how many times he was punished, nothing would stop him from causing trouble with his hands or his mouth.

T’Challa had developed a deep crush with Nakia. He admired her strength, her stubbornness. In some ways, she reminded him of N’Jadaka with her ideals of leaving Wakanda and doing something more than stay within this country. If he is being honest, if his cousin was not such a rogue in the way he thinks, Nakia could be the female version of N’jadaka-it was a stretch, though. 

The more his cousin got in trouble, the more the two grew apart. T’Challa could not be around such an influence without getting punished and he felt as if he had something to prove always. N’Jadaka, in his words, “does not give a rhino’s tail” and can do as he pleases. They argued over the small things now. T’Challa took Nakia to Panther rock to look at the stars and N’Jadaka yelled that “that is their spot.” 

In the end, their friendship was suspended. T’Challa focused on his future as a King and N’Jadaka, a future without Wakanda. 

One day, a note appeared on his bed. It read: 

“T’Challa,   
I have found a way out of Wakanda. By the time you receive this, I will be gone. I am sorry that I have not been the friend that you needed. I am sorry for the times I was envious because I was not the perfect kid that you was and that Nakia was taking things out of our friendship. I will come back one day, I promise. I couldn’t leave my favorite cousin like that.   
I love you very much, T’Challa. Do not forget that.

-N’Jadaka, your favorite person”

T’Challa did not sleep that night, tears replacing his previous comfort. The absence of his best friend impacted his view of everything. He remained eager to learn about the throne and absorbed his nation, but could not help but wonder about his cousin in the mean time. 

Is he dead? Did he make it to somewhere he is happy? Does he miss me too? - eventually, the thoughts became less and less as the years passed. 

-

“My King, there is someone here for you.” T’Challa shrugs it off. He has had a rough day and he wishes to see someone else. 

“Can they wait, Okoye?” 

“No, my King. He crossed into the border and he has our marking. He says he is here for you.” T’Challa sighs into his hands, but motions for the man. Okoye salutes and opens the door. 

T’Challa freezes. There is no way-no way it could possibly be. The man has gold teeth, a beard, and dreads, but it looks exactly like-

 

“N’Jadaka,” T’Challa breathes out. His heartbeat increases and the room spins. His cousin smiles, his gold teeth reflecting. 

“I figured you might not recognize me,” N’Jadaka winks, “and I go by Erik now, actually.” T’Challa wants to scream in happiness, run over, and hug the life out of his returned cousin. Instead, he is still frozen, as if waiting for permission.

“You gonna come over here or what?” And his legs move. He wraps his arms around his cousin and breathes him in because by Bast, he never missed someone so much (second to his father). Erik hugs just as tightly, not letting go for a while. 

The two catch up well. T’Challa cancels literally everything that he can. He tours Erik around Wakanda and Erik, in turn, tells him stories of America. T’Challa was not surprised that his cousin was top of his class and even less surprised that he joined a fighting force. It was all so N’Jadaka. The worst came when T’Challa had to tell his cousin that his father, that both of their father’s, passed away years before. N’Jadaka broke down and T’Challa held him until he was able to stand on his own again. 

Nakia visits once and N’Jadaka struggles to talk to her properly. Erik was swarmed in older members of Wakanda, those who could remember him. They kissed his cheek and welcomed him back him-Erik only nods in response, as if upset by their interaction. He meets M’Baku and the leaders of the other tribes, and they all treat him as the prince he is. Queen Ramonda celebrates his homecoming with a feast and a celebration with all of the tribes. Erik does not seem to enjoy it, so T’Challa drags him out to Panther Rock. 

N’Jadaka was first to lay down and stare at the sky. 

“I am sorry. It’s weird that the same people who would yell at me as a kid scream that they are happy to see me.” T’Challa moves to sit beside of him, brushing out his royal robes.

“It is quite different then what you are used to now, yes?” N’Jadaka only hums. 

“How is you and Nakia? Thought you two would’ve hit it off already?” 

“Hit it off? Nakia ties herself to Wakanda, not to me. We never established a relationship. We remain friends.” T’Challa catches the way that his cousin’s mouth perks up in the slightest, as if it was pleasing to hear that. 

“I missed you more than anyone, you know that right?” It chokes T’Challa when that leaves Erik’s mouth. He lays down and N’Jadaka holds his hand instantly, commenting something about “old times sake.” This doesn’t feel like old times to the King; before their casual activities felt like spring, warm and easygoing. Now it feels like summer after hours of labor. Heat reached his cheeks, but T’Challa made no move to remove their hands. 

“When I had time, I would look at the stars and think of you. You had no idea what is was like where I was. I’m certain you learned some, but nothing like what I have experienced. I have seen death, torture, a broken world outside of Wakanda. We do nothing to help them,” Erik’s hand squeezes intensely, but T’Challa squeezes back to remind him that he is here. 

“Anyway, I thought of you almost everyday. At first, I thought it was because you was my best friend but I was wrong. It was so much more.” N’Jadaka-Erik-rolls over to his stomach. T’Challa looks in confusion, but his cousin just shakes his head and cups his cheek. 

“Have you ever been in love, T’Challa?” 

“I.” the King coughs, “I, um, do not know.” 

“Well I have. It is one of the most painful and beautiful things I have ever come to experience. Isn’t it quite unfortunate that it is with someone who does not know if they’ve ever been in love.” Erik smiles and waits until it clicks in T’Challa. When it does, everything freezes in T’Challa. 

“You..love me?” N’Jadaka scoots closer and their faces are inches apart. 

“I wouldn’t come back for anyone else, My King.” In perfect Xhosa, Erik has reached into T’Challa’s heart and returned something that he wasn’t sure was missing. 

He wastes no time, grabbing the back of his cousin’s neck and kissing him, expressing years of hidden emotions. Erik-N’Jadaka-whatever he wants to be-kisses back as if he was waiting the entire time for this moment. They lay, hand in hand, merely speaking of the most random questions as if they were kids again (T'Challa feels like a kid again, and it is the best feeling that he has experienced in a long time).

The stars shine a little brighter that night as the two lay not only by each other, but with each other as one-once again. Eventually Ramonda calls for the two back, but they ignore it. No excuse was needed for their absence because, hey, one of them is the King of Wakanda.


End file.
